


date

by caaaaaaat



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caaaaaaat/pseuds/caaaaaaat





	date

“唔呼……”

冰凉的铁门被粗暴地拽开，影子落在被锁链拴住的talon身上。刚睡醒还带着困意，Talon低吟了一声，懒懒地躺在角落里。他并不讨厌手脚上的铁链，反而抱着些许期待地看着黑影逐渐靠近，他抬起头发咯咯地笑。

“……别这么笑了。”

“如果我继续笑，你还会用墙上可爱的小玩具抽打我吗？”看到对方有点嫌恶地皱起了眉头，talon却笑地更加开心了。

Ultraboy转过头去，说实话他并不喜欢用肉体上的疼痛惩罚眼前的这个小怪物，因为他不讨厌他，甚至是喜欢他。作为暴君的继承人，喜欢，爱，想温柔地对待一个人并不是应该有的感情，他把这一切都归罪于luther善良基因在作祟。如果他的想法被终极人知道了，肯定会被狠狠的嘲笑。是啊，终极人，他血缘意义上的半个父亲。作为世界上顶级的坏蛋，表面上他和夜枭一直在合作，但是他暗地里经常找夜枭麻烦，却每次都被夜枭反将一军。当他第一次尝试约talon出来的时候，被心怀怨恨的终极人看到了，本来正常的约会变成了鞭打和拷问，他喜欢talon却不能违命令。而talon每次都能精准的火上浇油，每次都让他无法控制自己的怒火。

“如果你能交代夜枭最近的动向，我就会把你放了，没有人喜欢被天天铐在地下室发霉不是吗。”

“放了我？那多没意思。”talon打了个呵欠。“你就不能快点开始吗，还是说你有勃起障碍？”

“tim……”ultraboy解开他手上的镣铐，把他的头按在了地上。突然被叫到名字，talon颤抖了一下，把自己还带着因为鞭打而留下红印子的臀部迎合的贴了上去。Ultraboy感到自己眼睛热的发红，开始粗暴的用talon的身体发泄着自己的欲望，对方高昂的尖叫声一直回荡在地下室。他知道talon对他的恨意一天比一天深，和他的愿望背道而驰。

离开了地下室压抑的氛围，ultraboy换洗好了混合着精液和血液的衣服。Talon已经从哥谭失踪一周了，夜枭却好像毫无动作。好奇心驱使他按着talon所说的路来到了夜枭的实验室。白色的实验室干净的让人有点发毛，大大小小的试剂瓶里装满了他说不出的液体，ultraboy随手拿起一杯绿色的，唔奇怪的味道。大概夜枭又呆在他秘密山洞里，唯一已知可能找到他的地方空无一人，talon也不肯透露山洞的位置。Ultraboy环视了一周，夜枭研究的通向另一个世界的传送门还没有完成，实验资料显示目前只能传送十二个小时左右，过了时间就会被强制传送回来。  
对于另外一个地球的侵占计划Ultraboy有所耳闻，毕竟是夜枭在负责这个项目，他不想打草惊蛇引起另个一世界的警觉，也轮不到自己插手和过问。他这么想着，顺手把手上的烧杯放在了身后的桌子上。  
事情也不能全怪他，他虽然是外星人脑袋后面也没长眼睛，天知道怎么就正好压在了控制台的开关上。

 

Ultraboy站在路当中，还在思考刚才那道炫目的光线，和他胃里略微的不适感。正当他巡视四周考虑应该采取怎样的行动，身后就传来了熟悉的声音。

“conner？难得你没有迟到。”

起初他没有意识到这是在叫自己，直到被拍了一下肩膀，这大概是平行世界的他的另一个名字。耳边响起同样频率的心跳声，要不是ultraboy回头检查了一下对方的身体构造，心脏是长在左边的，否则ultraboy怀疑自己会控制不住惊叫出来。这是第一次ultraboy看到tim好好地穿着平时的休闲服，不怀任何敌意和嘲讽地，认真的注视着他。

“……怎么了，我脸上有什么东西吗？”过于热切的直视让tim感到有点奇怪。他打量了一下写着U字的t恤。“呃，真是不错的伪装。所以今天你把我叫出来是为了干什么？不会就是看你新的t恤吧。”

Ultraboy心底一沉，从夜枭的报告他曾经得知过这个世界相关的消息。也就是说这个世界的talon是个英雄，他们甚至组织了一个伸张正义的组织。如果自己的身份被发现，他无法预料后果。为了不让tim发现异常尽快地引开了话题。他抬头看到不远处的摩天轮，不顾对方的抗议一把拉了过去。

“唔……没错，啊，游乐园。最近有点累了想出来放松一下……嗯。平时搞破坏……不，打击罪犯也需要放松。”

说谎不是他擅长的项目，不过紧张疲惫的神色糊弄过tim，让他相信最近频繁的任务搞得他的搭档一段时间内情绪不太稳定。难得的休息能为将来做准备嘛，tim这样想着，跟着kon穿过了熙熙攘攘的人群。

关于游乐场的记忆，ultraboy只记得和终极人搞破坏的时候把过山车的轨道掰下来去对付luther。发挥自己的特长，ultraboy第一项就选择了过山车。与生俱来的飞行能力让他对过山车这种普通人类发明来体验飞行的玩意嗤之以鼻，更何况这还是个室内的。甚至在工作人员提醒他要系上安全带的时候不满地瞪了他很久。红色的车厢开始真正上下翻滚的时候，ultraboy觉得自己的外星胃有点难受，直到车厢运行到顶部往下几乎九十度直冲，并且在两边的墙壁上投影出巨大虫子飞舞，他和边上的人类一起尖叫起来，让tim以为他就要把护栏给拔掉。

在水池边上用冷水洗了好久脸，ultraboy才回过神来，如果被终极人知道了估计会被嘲笑到年底。一块白色的手帕递到了脸边，虽然不想承认但是当他回头看到tim的时候脸瞬间红了。  
“……你没事吧？”tim露出担忧的神色，手在他的背上轻拍着。“平时没看到你晕这个。”  
没有血污和伤痕，没有扭曲的笑，他的睫毛在阳光下格外闪耀。这个世界的tim就好像他手中柔软的手帕，感觉被他看着都能感到幸福。Ultraboy知道他喜欢tim，只是不知道平行世界的也能对他产生这样的吸引力。他亲不自禁地想起talon，如果第一次见面不是那么糟糕的话，也许他们也可以牵着手一起去干点傻事。接过了手帕，Ultraboy感觉自己每一次呼吸都小心翼翼，心里腾起一股想摸摸他的脸的冲动，而他的行动永远比大脑快一步，在自己反应过来之前已经把手放在了对方脸上。  
“呃！有虫子。”ultraboy尴尬地拍了拍tim的脸颊——啊，果然很软。

“是，是吗。那、那赶走了我们去坐别的吧。”tim低头移开了视线，ultraboy不确定他是什么表情，拥有超级听力的他此时此刻已经听不到人群发出的噪音，世界上只剩自己那仿佛要破膛而出的心跳声。

Ultraboy安静了下来。接下来他只是跟着tim，在他没有注意到的时候偷偷地盯着他的侧脸，所有的游乐设施仿佛都没有观察tim那么有趣。从各种言辞能看出这个世界的他和tim只是朋友的关系，但是ultraboy停不下想亲吻tim额头的念头。而tim的一些小习惯又和那只被他关在地下室的小疯子重合，导致ultraboy无论眼睛扫到tim身体的哪部分都会想入非非，特别是在tim感到热借口了衬衫的两颗扣子以后，他把全部精力都放在了不使用超能力透视对方上。

当摩天轮运行到顶的时候，ultraboy觉得自己的自制力已经快透支了。两个人已经沉默不语地坐了半圈，而他装作看风景的时候瞄到前面后面都是情侣在接吻。Tim撑着脸无聊地看着窗外，翘起了一条腿，笔直的西装裤勾勒出他完美的大腿，衬衫口露出的一截白皙的手腕更是让ultraboy口干舌燥。

“嗯……所以今天叫我出来是有什么事情，玩了这么久我想……”  
“我有点渴，等会去买冰淇淋吗？”  
“呃，可以啊。”  
“其实……我对密闭空间有点，嗯，恐惧症。所以暂时不要问我。”Ultraboy心虚地打断了tim，他觉得自己把一年的瞎话都说完了。而tim一直都很认真地考虑了他的感受回答了他，再加上即使有意识隐藏，但是暴躁的本性一时间难以改变，今天他好几次把tim粗暴地拽来拽去，这使他感到愧疚。ultraboy庆幸没有别人知道他今天的所作所为。因为他今天从令人颤抖的坏人变成了一个胆小鬼。

没想到堂堂坏人也有规规矩矩排队的一天。  
尽管太阳的光辉已经没有正午那般烤的人心焦，但是ultraboy看着前面长龙一样的队伍不耐烦地皱起了眉头。后面是一对抱着吻的忘乎所以的情侣，不知道是不是这个原因，tim从背包里拿出了地图开始研究图标。Ultraboy尴尬地把目光移到了路过的一个举着冰淇淋的孩子身上，也许是自己的本能也可能是天气太热，让他第一反应是去直接抢那个冰淇淋，和他在自己世界一贯的作风一样。

似乎感受到了来自头顶的压力，戴着帽子的小朋友与ultraboy目光相交时，看到了一双瞪的凶狠的眼睛，他楞了一下看着ultraboy哇的一声哭了出来。这引来了tim的注意，排着队的他放下手中的地图用手肘捅了捅kon，他早一步开了口：“做了什么？”  
习惯了横行过世的ultraboy无辜地耸了耸肩，听到tim的叹气声他手忙脚乱地想要安慰那个小朋友，而他反而哭的更凶了。

眼看着小孩的父亲瞪着眼睛怒气冲冲地走过来，tim赶紧把kon拉到一边的小巷子里，同时开始数落对方，俨然一副家长的模样。

“kon。”tim认真的表情让ultraboy有点心虚。 “你今天很奇怪……平时不是这样的。”  
Ultraboy听到这句话开始警觉起来，担心自己今天的伪装就这样功亏一篑。同时他心里有一种奇怪的念头，不希望被这个tim也讨厌。

“上次你就支支吾吾的好像有什么话要……唔！”

Kon的手掌是温暖的，但是tim没想到它也能如此炙热。毫无预兆地被按在了墙上，突如其来有点粗暴的撞击撞出了星星，tim还没来得及生气地喊出来就已经被掰过去狠狠地吻上。他以前没有接受过如此色情的吻，kon急躁地吮吸着他的舌头，时不时的轻咬让他的脑子糊成了一团，而让他更意外的是他不讨厌这种感觉。Kon的手已经从低下钻进了他那件干净的衬衫，揉捏着他敏感的乳头，这让他的后脑勺一阵发麻。  
当玩够了他的胸部以后，ultraboy的手一路向下，如果唤作是talon的话，他一点都不意外对方已经硬了。Tim小声的呻吟和抵在胸口的手让他清醒了一点，他的动作在腰部停住，同时放开了快缺氧的tim。

“你以为除了你还有什么能让我失控的原因吗。”  
在tim咳嗽的间隙听到ultraboy愤怒的低吼，而对方立即意识到他说话不经过大脑的老毛病又犯了，顾不了那么多，在tim拉住他之前扭头飞离了现场。

而tim站在原地，看着逐渐消失的黑点，心理却泛起了一丝不一样的感觉。

Ultraboy心绪混乱地在云层的上方飞行着，他发现自己并不讨厌这样普通而平静的生活——和tim一起，不过以后是不会有机会了，夜幕降临，他看到灯光透过了自己的手，时间一到他又得回去面对talon那张永远带着嘲笑意味的脸。

 

“怎么了，甜心？”感受到地下室的灯被打开，talon习惯性地抬头咯咯笑了起来。Ultraboy没有看他的脸，蹲下把他手上的锁链打开。Talon扭了扭手腕没有离开的意思，坐在地上不解地看着比他高的男孩。“怎么了……哦，我知道了，你要玩什么新的花样？”

“终极不在，你走吧。”ultraboy回头瞥了一眼对方的腿。“唔……如果走不动我可以把你送出去。”  
“怎么，你玩腻了？要赶我走吗。”talon站起来，手臂上了ultraboy的脖子，软绵绵地靠在他的背上往他耳朵里吹气。  
“……要说讨厌，正常的话应该是你讨厌我吧。”ultraboy忍住把他铐回去的欲望，下定决心一样的闭上了眼睛。

“讨厌你？为什么。”talon皱了皱眉头。“每次你都很好地满足我，没有比这更棒的性爱了。”  
“……什么？”  
看着ultraboy吃惊的表情，talon叹了口气。“六岁的你，难道没有听说过masochist？总之这段时间我很享受这个捆绑游戏，更何况你以为这两块废铁就能锁住我吗。”  
Ultraboy用了一会消化talon的话，对方完全没有想离开的意思，他似懂非懂地点了点头，任对方骑到自己的跨上蹭起自己的脖子。  
“如果你不准备走的话……我们明天也许可以去市中心的冰淇淋店约会。”ultraboy翻了飞身抚上talon红肿的屁股，轻轻地捏了捏。  
“这个提议对于我倒是挺奇怪的。”看在屁股被捏的份上，talon没有把ultraboy从身上推开。“你想干什么？”  
“我们就不能像普通的情侣那样？”  
“你最好改变这个想法……”  
“我们可以一起折磨那些弱小的废物，而我也不用再打你。”  
“什么？！不!”talon歇斯底里地惊叫起来，想挣扎地坐起来又被按了回去。  
“唔，或者一三五去约会，二四六玩你喜欢的捆绑游戏……这是命令。”  
“……好吧，遵命。”

 

Bart是第一次看到连奶油味爆米花都不吃的superboy，于是他十分乐意的帮kon解决了他的那份。  
“完了完了昨天迟到以后我等了那么久tim都没出现一定是先回去了。”kon痛苦地把脸埋在沙发垫子里，都怪昨天的触手怪弄得他连提前打声招呼都没来得及。告白这么重要的事情都迟到，想必tim对他的印象分已经大打折扣。

“嘿，robin。”

听到bart打招呼的声音kon才猛地把靠垫从脸上挪开，出现在他面前的是tim放大的脸。对方并没有给他多少反应时间，就揪着他的t恤吻了上来，而bart听起来明显的被呛到了。

“我知道你昨天要说什么，现在你也知道我的回答了。”个子矮一点的男孩红了脸，低沉的而语在kon的耳边响起。“其实……我还挺喜欢简单粗暴的方式的。”  
追根问底向来不是superboy的行事风格，惊喜之余他把手捂上了bart的眼睛，开始了又一个吻。


End file.
